1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compounds that inhibit metalloproteases such as matrix metalloproteases, particularly interstitial collagenases, as well as TNF .alpha.-convertase and related sheddases and are therefore useful in the treatment of mammals having disease states alleviated by the inhibition of such metalloproteases.
2. Background Information and Related Disclosures
Matrix metalloproteases ("MMPs") are a family of proteases (enzymes) involved in the degradation and remodeling of connective tissues. Members of this family of endopeptidase enzymes are present in various cell types that reside in or are associated with connective tissue, such as fibroblasts, monocytes, macrophages, endothelial cells, and invasive or metastatic tumor cells. MMP expression is stimulated by growth factors and cytokines in the local tissue environment, where these enzymes act to specifically degrade protein components of the extracellular matrix, such as collagen, proteoglycans (protein core), fibronectin and laminin. These ubiquitous extracellular matrix components are present in the linings of joints, interstitial connective tissues, basement membranes, and cartilage. Excessive degradation of extracellular matrix by MMPs is implicated in the pathogenesis of many diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, multiple sclerosis, bone resorptive diseases (such as osteoporosis), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, restenosis, cerebral hemorrhaging associated with stroke, periodontal disease, aberrant angiogenesis, tumor invasion and metastasis, corneal and gastric ulceration, ulceration of skin, aneurysmal disease, and in complications of diabetes. MMP inhibition is, therefore, recognized as a good target for therapeutic intervention.
The MMPs share a number of properties, including zinc and calcium dependence, secretion as zymogens, and 40-50% amino acid sequence homology. The MMP family currently consists of at least fifteen enzymes, and includes collagenases, stromelysins, gelatinases, matrilysin, metalloelastase, and membrane-type MMP, as discussed in greater detail below.
Interstitial collagenases catalyze the initial and rate-limiting cleavage of native collagen types I, II, and III. Collagen, the major structural protein of mammals, is an essential component of the matrix of many tissues, for example, cartilage, bone, tendon and skin. Interstitial collagenases are very specific matrix metalloproteases which cleave these collagens to give two fragments which spontaneously denature at physiological temperatures and therefore become susceptible to cleavage by less specific enzymes. Cleavage by the collagenases results in the loss of structural integrity of the target tissue, essentially an irreversible process. There are currently three known human collagenases. The first is human fibroblast-type collagenase (HFC, MMP-1, or collagenase-1) that is produced by a wide variety of cells including fibroblasts and macrophages. The second is human neutrophil-type collagenase (HNC MMP-8, or collagenase-2) which has so far only been demonstrated to be produced by neutrophils. The most recently discovered member of this group of MMPs is human collagenase-3 (MMP-13) which was originally found in breast carcinomas, but has since shown to be produced by chondrocytes. The only collagenase known to exist in rodents is the homolog of human collagenase-3.
The gelatinases include two distinct, but highly related, enzymes: a 72-kD enzyme (gelatinase A, HFG, MMP-2) secreted by fibroblasts and a wide variety of other cell types, and a 92-kD enzyme (gelatinase B, HNG, MMP-9) released by mononuclear phagocytes, neutrophils, corneal epithelial cells, tumor cells, cytotrophoblasts and keratinocytes. These gelatinases have been shown to degrade gelatins (denatured collagens), collagen types IV (basement membrane) and V, fibronectin and insoluble elastin.
Stromelysins 1 and 2 have been shown to cleave a broad range of matrix substrates, including laminin, fibronectin, proteoglycans, and collagen types IV and IX in their non-helical domains.
Matrilysin (MMP-7, PUMP-1) has been shown to degrade a wide range of matrix substrates including proteoglycans, gelatins, fibronectin, elastin, and laminin. Its expression has been documented in mononuclear phagocytes, rat uterine explants and sporadically in tumors. Other less characterized MMPs include macrophage metalloelastase (MME, MMP-12), membrane type MMP (MMP-14), and stromelysin-3 (MMP-11).
Inhibitors of MMPs provide useful treatments for diseases associated with the excessive degradation of extracellular matrix, such as arthritic diseases (rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis), multiple sclerosis, bone resorptive diseases (such as osteoporosis), the enhanced collagen destruction associated with diabetes, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cerebral hemorrhaging associated with stroke, periodontal disease, corneal or gastric ulceration, ulceration of the skin, tumor invasion and metastasis, aneurysmal disease such as abdominal aortic aneurysm disease, and aberrant angiogenesis. The involvement of individual collagenases in the degradation of tissue collagens probably depends markedly on the tissue. The tissue distribution of human collagenases suggests that collagenase-3 is the major participant in the degradation of the collagen matrix of cartilage, while collagenase-1 is more likely to be involved in tissue remodeling of skin and other soft tissues. Thus, inhibitors selective for collagenase-3 over collagenase-1 are preferred for treatment of diseases associated with cartilage erosion, such as arthritis, etc.
Some inhibitors of MMP also are known to substantially inhibit the release of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) from cells and therefore may be used in the treatment of conditions mediated by TNF. Such uses include, but are not limited to, the treatment of inflammation, fever, cardiovascular effects, hemorrhage, coagulation and acute phase response, cachexia and anorexia, acute infections, shock states, restenosis, graft versus host reactions and autoimmune disease. Compounds of this invention may inhibit TNF release without inhibiting the MMPs.
In addition to these effects on the release of TNF from cells, MMP inhibitors and related compounds have also been shown to inhibit the release of other biologically active molecules from cells, including soluble receptors (CD30 and receptors for TNF (p55 and p75), IL-6, IL-1 and TSH), adhesion molecules (e.g., L-selecting, ICAM-1, fibronectin) and other growth factors and cytokines, including Fas ligand, TGF-.alpha., EGF, HB-EGF, SCF and M-CSF. The release of such molecules is facilitated by several proteolytic proteins known as sheddases. Inhibition of the release or shedding of such molecules by inhibiting the sheddases may be of benefit in a number of disease states, including rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, vascular disease, Type II diabetes, HIV, cachexia, psoriasis, allergy, hepatitis, inflammatory bowel disease, and cancer. Since non-specific inhibition of the shedding enzymes (sheddases) may have opposite pharmacological effects, selectivity will be a particular advantage, e.g., the inhibition of TNF release without the concurrent inhibition of TNF receptor release.
The design and uses of MMP inhibitors is described, for example, in J. Enzyme Inhibition, 2, 1-22 (1987); Drug News & Prospectives, 3(8), 453-458 (1990); Arthritis and Rheumatism, 36(2), 181-189 (1993); Arthritis and Rheumatism, 34(9), 1073-1075 (1991); Seminars in Arthritis and Rheumatism, 19(4), Supplement 1 (February), 16-20 (1990); Drugs of the Future, 15(5), 495-508 (1990); Annals N.Y. Acad. Sci., 157, (1996), and J. Enzyme Inhibition, 2, 1-22 (1987). MMP inhibitors are also the subject of various patents and patent applications, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,178 and 5,183,900, European Published Patent Applications 438 223, 606 426, and 276 436, and Patent Cooperation Treaty International Applications 92/21360, 92/06966, 92/09563, and 94/25434.